


The Difference Between Then and Now

by Storyteller362



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller362/pseuds/Storyteller362
Summary: [Little Sister Verse] Karen, Hannie, and Nancy have a plan to start their summer by making a time capsule. This is the story of what they put in it and where are they ten years later.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. The Past

It was a wet and very rainy day in Stoneybrook as Karen and her friends stared out the window. Karen herself humming rain rain rain go away under her breath. It as the last week of school and then it would be summer vacation. Hopefully this weather wasn't the same time next week.

"We could play with our dolls," said Nancy.

"But we did that yesterday," said Hannie.

"Hmm we could see what Kristy is doing," said Karen suggesting something. Maybe she would have some kind of cool eighth grade project. Just to think by the time school started up next year, she would be in high school. Then all three of them would be in third grade.

Nancy and Hannie shared a look with each other and nodded. Kristy always seemed to have something going on. Together the three of them headed off toward her bedroom and Karen knocked on the door.

The door opened and Kristy smiled at them.

"Hi Karen, Hannie, Nancy, I can't talk for very long Charlie is taking me to a babysitters club meeting," she said.

With that Karen frowned, she didn't have a meeting today it was only Sunday. She knew that her meetings were Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. A bit disappointed Karen straightened her back and just nodded getting it.

"Are you planning something fun for the start of summer?" she asked brightly. Nancy and Hannie looked at Kristy eagerly waiting for something to come up.

"Not yet, but we're getting together to talk about our time capsule," said Kristy leaving the three friends to look at each other confused. "A time capsule is something that we all put together to look back on it later. It can be opened in five years or ten years or even a hundred. I'm putting in a flier about the club. You can bury it or simply hide it."

Oh something in Karen's mind clicked as she heard that. That sounded like it would be so much fun. Maybe she and her friends could do the same thing.

Then there was a honk from outside. That had to be Charlie ready to leave, he was probably going to do something while waiting for her. Kristy waved to them goodbye leaving the three alone again. This time instead of their dolls she had a plan.

Turning to them Karen cleared her throat and looked at Hannie and Nancy.

"That's what we can do we can make our own friendship time capsule," said Karen. "Then when we're in high school we can dig it up and remember this time."

"What would we put in it?" asked Nancy thinking about it.

"Kristy's put in a flyer for their business and that's kind of boring. So will just have to make ours different. I already know one thing we should put inside of it. Our original friendship pact that daddy had laminated."

A smile crossed her friends faces as they nodded, that had to be the first thing that went inside of it. Hmm, what else would be good? Karen tapped a finger to her chin as if deep in thought. What would be something that she would remember years from now.

"I know, a picture of us and what we look like now and together," said Hannie. "We could get a polaroid my daddy has one that we can use."

Eagerly she nodded and thought about what she would add, there was so many things she owned! Nancy and Hannie looked just as stumped as she did. There might be something that would pop into mind.

There was a honk outside the door from Mrs. Dawes to come and pick up Nancy. Boo and bullfrogs, thought Karen, before hugging her friend before she left.

"Friday after school we should have something to put in it," said Karen after a minute. "That gives us five days to get something together. At least one thing and three at most."

"Alright, good luck," said Nancy before leaving.

A week had flown by with them thinking of what would be good to put in the capsule. Karen didn't even answer Ms. Colman's question right away. Nancy had a far away look on her face thinking hard about it. Hannie had been writing down all her potential ideas of what to put inside it.

Finally did Friday come around and the last day of school went. Then Nancy come over with a bag in her hand. Hannie had dropped off her stuff at home and grabbed what she was going to put in it. All three girls giddy as they gathered around in Karen's room to put the box together.

Sitting in the middle of the floor Karen had the box between them sharing looks.

"I had an idea," said Karen after a minute. "If we bury it, we can't decorate the box, but if we decorate it, we can store in the attic or something. That way we don't have to remember where we buried it."

"Let's decorate it," said Nancy eagerly.

The blond had pulled out her art supply kit and three girls dug in. First was the box with some pretty drawings of butterflies and flowers. After it was finally decorated did Karen get the laminated pact from her drawer. She had another copy for herself stored right where the old one was.

Hannie had her dad's polaroid camera and went to get Kristy to take a picture of them together. Then one of each of them alone. They had put the photos in the box next before going to put their own stuff in.

"I'm putting in my favorite hair barrette," said Karen. "It's lucky and I have my autobiography."

"I have my harmonica," said Hannie. "I wonder if I'll still remember how to play in the future. Plus, my post cards from Camp Mohawk, I hope that it reminds me that I want to travel."

"I have my hospital bracelet when I had my appendix taken out," said Nancy, "It reminds me of how strong I am. I also have report card since I want to show my future self how smart I am now. Maybe we should put a note on here just in case we forget why we put it in the box. Maybe a note to ourselves!"

They nodded then Karen passed them some notebook paper to write down what they wanted to remember. A little handwritten note later and they had used masking tape to seal off the box. Together they went to find Mr. Brewer. If they were going to hide it in the attic, then they needed an adult in case the ghost of Ben Brewer went after them.

Now the four of them headed up the steps with Watson carrying a flashlight. They had found a place that they would find it later in ten years or so. Smiling at the box they headed back down the steps eager to play.

"Last one to our bikes is a rotten egg," declared Hannie getting ahead of them.

"No fair!" called Karen with Nancy trailing behind them.

They couldn't wait to see what the next ten years would bring them.


	2. The Future

Karen Brewer bite her bottom lip as she arranged the picture boxes on the computer screen perfectly. Great, the yearbook would be printed on time. Now all they had to do was get an interview with people from the graduating class and of course the pictures. Graduation was just next week.

"Looks great," said Pamela Harding from behind her. "You probably should put a picture of the speech in the middle of the first page though and not where the spine would be."

Oops, great, she thought rolling her eyes and arranged it around some. Now it looked good before high fiving Pamela. Despite once being enemies, they got along well now and would call each other friends. Then again there were a few times here and there that she would be nice when they were young.

"I can't believe that we're graduating!" said Karen getting exciting. "Too bad we're going to different colleges though."

"Hey, you're going to be stuck with the bad weather at Harvard. Meanwhile I'll be warm and surfing on the beach at USC."

Karen stuck her tongue out at her before throwing her mustard yellow bag over her shoulder. Kristy would call her fashion sense preppy, like her friend Mary-Anne's. Then again what did Kristy know about fashion?

"Alright I gotta catch up with my ride," she said saving the pages and headed toward the door. "See you tomorrow."

Pamela waved as Karen looked around for Hannah Papadakis. Or usually went by Hannie for so long, even though she'd call her that. Humming to herself she wished that her own car wasn't being fixed, but luckily, she was with her dad this month. Which means Hannie could drive her. Then rounded down the hall to her locker but stepped back when she heard the groans coming from the stairwell.

Ever the curious one she peered around the corner and nearly gasped out loud.

That was Nancy, she thought, and peered around trying to get a good look. She was in a heavy lip lock with Bobby's arms around her. Her skirt was riding up her thighs and her hands up his shirt. Whoa, Nancy had been dating Bobby Gianelli for about a year. This was the first time she had seen them get this involved with each other.

Backing away she tip toed past the steps. She'd tell her and Hannie when she was ready.

"Karen," called Hannie from the end of the hall, she was texting someone her fingers flying across her smart phone screen. "Come on, I have tennis with my mom and Sari to get to."

Behind her she could hear Nancy and Bobby in the stairwell leaving Karen to wince. They had glared out at the hall to them.

"Seriously, Hannah?" said Bobby. "We were trying to have a minute together."

Nancy was straightening out her skirt and making sure her hair was nice looking again. Then tried her best to cover up the small hickey he had left. It was easy for him to hide his, but this was a boatneck dress. He had taken her hand as she just rolled her eyes.

"Come on Bobby," she said. "Give it a rest."

He just sighed and nodded smiling at her charmingly. It was hard to believe that this was the star football player that went soft around his girlfriend. Karen rolled her own eyes back and awkwardly waved to Nancy who just smiled back at her.

"Are you going to be coming back to your moms this weekend?" asked Nancy. "We're having a neighborhood picnic for the Duckers leaving."

"Yea I heard they are moving to Florida," said Karen. "I'll be there though, and I already have a gift picked out and wrapped. After the party mom, Seth, Andrew and I are leaving for our vacation too."

"Okay that's nice and all," said Hannie and waved to Nancy. "But my mom and sister are waiting."

"And we have a graduation party to go to," said Bobby putting his arms around Nancy.

"Yea Leslie is holding hers early," said Nancy. "Have fun!"

With that they were off. Something told Karen that they would be doing more then just partying but shook it off. They were just friendly with each other and hung out for a dinner once a month. That one time of month they'd go to Pizza Express together. It's not like they were close like they once were.

Back at her dad's house Karen changed into an oversized pink v-neck shirt and her favorite stretchy black shorts. It was time to get down and start preparing for summer and vacations. She had already began to search for her luggage. If she packed now that was less to do for graduation. Okay that meant finding that stupid suitcase before heading up to the attic. Great, she hated being up here, but it was necessary.

Shifting through the old stuff and staying near the steps Karen peered around the room for her suitcase that wheeled around.

"Ow," she said backing into a bookshelf. Looking down she looked at the thing next to her foot. It wasn't her suitcase but a box that looked old. Straightening herself out she bent down and dusted off the top of it. On the top it said open on a certain date this year that had be long forgotten.

Holding her phone, she shot a text for Hannie and Nancy to meet up with her ASAP. Pizza Express. Then hurried over to her friend's house, knowing that Hannie had to be home by now to catch the ride.

Once at Pizza Express she could see Nancy already there with a water in front of her. She was idly stirring the ice around and rubbing her stomach. A plate of fresh hot cheese fries was being dropped off.

"What's going on?" asked Nancy. "I was at Leslie's party and got a message to meet you. Bobby's in the bathroom right now but he'll be right back."

"You guys are going to flip," said Karen taking out her tote back. "Look what I found in the attic when I was looking for my luggage."

She slowly pulled the bag with the box inside of it. Carefully she pulled it out and showed them the aged box. It was about ten years old at this point. Nancy whistled lightly and Hannie's jaw dropped slowly before smiling.

Before either could grab for the box the waitress had dropped them off their usual cola's. Then a large meat lovers pizza.

"We didn't order this," said Hannie and then turned to Nancy. "Did you order this?"

"Um yea," she said softly.

"Didn't they feed you at Leslie's party?" asked Karen. She just took a slice herself and then reached over the box. Gently she ran a hand down her old drawings. It was like yesterday that they had just done that.

Bobby had cautiously approached the table knowing that this was their time. Rolling her eyes Karen just gestured for them to join them. He was probably hungry and wanted a slice of pizza. Happily he sat down next to Nancy.

Hannie just smiled at the box and took a slice herself. Then answered someone texting her on her phone. No one had approached on who would open it first.

"Want me to open it?" asked Karen. "I mean it was my dad's house and all."

"At least we didn't have to dig it up," said Nancy. "That would have been messy. Yea let's open it, I forgot what I even put in it."

"Knowing you it's probably something sentimental," said Hannie. "I probably put in something dumb." She rolled her deep brown eyes but was grinning.

"I remember what I put in here," said Karen, however a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Of course you do," said Nancy teasingly and pushed aside her pizza. Then pried the top off for everyone at the table to see.

She pulled out the first thing and smiled at it. Pictures. The top one a photo of herself at about seven. It was the first day of summer dressed in a blue jean dress and stripped blue shirt. Not too unlike what she was wearing right now actually. Which right now was a quarter sleeve black and white stripped top tucked into blue jean shorts. Bright red sunglasses sat on the top of her head and converse sneakers.

Karen had smiled at herself remembering what it was like to be seven. That was so much fun although she could imagine that she was a little unbearable at the time.

Hannie had shook her head that picture of her. She looked a little chubby but couldn't help but smile. Her phone pinged with an onslaught of texts but she had ignored it.

"You all looked really cute," said Bobby breaking their silence. Karen just gapped at him with the sudden compliment. "What? I mean Nan looks gorgeous as always, but you guys look good."

"Look there's one of all of us together. We got it taken just to put in this box," said Hannie showing them the group photo in Karen's room. "Nobody but us has seen it in ten years. You had to ruin it Bobby."

She stuck her tongue out at him but then broke down into laughter. Everyone else at the table had joined in while taking in the pictures. That was the summer that they had sleepovers, catching fireflies, carnivals, and spending time with Charlie before he left for college.

"Lets see, we have a harmonica," said Karen pulling out that next.

"That's mine," said Hannie taking it out of her hands. Then blew into it causing some people to look at them before just ignoring it. "I can't even play this anymore, I've picked up the oboe since then."

Then she leaned over and picked out something else. It was nice to have the harmonica back, in a way it kind of reminded her that she liked music for a long time. Closing her eyes she picked up something oddly shaped.

"That's my lucky barrette!" said Karen nearly shouting. "I thought I had lost it."

She took it from Hannie's hand and kissed it. It was a simple colorful and loud bow with polka dots. The back had swung open and pinched her skin briefly as she waved off the injury. Karen wanted to wear this on the first day of third grade but forgotten that she had it in the box. In a way it was like her luck was returning.

"I thought you knew exactly what was in this," said Bobby.

Pointedly ignoring him Karen reached into it to pull something else out. It was paper and small. Wait, she dropped that and reached for something else. That had to be last. Then pulled out a large paper.

"That's my final report card from second grade," said Nancy. "I can't believe that I kept that. Look all A's. I wonder why I decided to keep this."

Thoughtfully Nancy looked down at it. This was back when everything was normal and calm and okay. Things weren't complicated as she took a bite of her pizza. Instinctively she reached for her bag and felt Bobby soothingly rub her back. Gulping back tears, she reached into the box and pulled another paper out.

"This explains why we put this stuff in here," she said reading it. "Apparently you put the barrette in because you thought the luck would still work for you ten years later Karen. Hannie you put your harmonica in hoping that you could still play it, or at least inspire you to continue playing music. I put my report card in here to remember how smart I am."

Giggling that she read down the torn-out notebook page and gasped. Then reached into the box and pulled out three more things one by one.

"There's more," said Karen excited.

"This packet of paper is your autobiography from your second grade point of view Karen. Apparently younger you wanted to fill in the gaps and continue the story."

Hannie had looked over the camp mohawk postcard.

"The post card to remind you that you should travel more," said Bobby reading over Nancy's shoulder. "Or at least see Greece to visit grandma and grandpa."

"And I will do that," she said proudly. Hannie knew exactly how she was going to do that and held off on how she was going to do that. Something about this summer was going to be great. Or maybe it was Karen's tacky barrette and it really was lucky.

Nancy glanced down at the hospital bracelet before ignoring it to read the paper. "The bracelet was to remind myself of how strong I can be…"

Her quivering lip had finally caved before she started to cry. Karen and Hannie shared a look with each other and then reached over to help support her. Bobby had pulled her into a hug.

"She'll explain later is there anything else in that box?" he asked curiously.

Nancy had wiped her face and watched as Karen reached in. She just laid out the final paper for all of them to look at it. It was their pact that that they made way back when. When Pamela Harding was new the school. After Nancy and Karen had a fight. When Hannie was pretend married to Scott Hsu. When Karen had that hideous mohawk by that lady that eventually went out of business.

We are the three musketeers. We vow to be friends for life.

Then their names at the bottom when they shared a look. Together the three girls put their hands out over the pizza and started to do the secret handshake. It may have been about seven years since elementary school but that was memorized to the tee. Their bodies could do that without even thinking about it.

"Wow, I can't believe we have this. Do you remember the sleepover that lead to this?" asked Karen.

"Yea Pamela didn't bring a sleeping bag insisting on sleeping in a bed," said Nancy, "I brought her a sleeping bag anyway."

"We made cookies and I think it was Leslie that said she didn't like waffles. What a weirdo," said Hannie making a face. She never liked Leslie Morris even if Nancy was friends with her. Her phone pinged but she just sent a quick text that said later.

"The power went out and Kristy tried to educate us," said Karen rolling her eyes. "We were fighting Nancy, but you really helped save the party."

Bobby just snorted. "You are all savages," he said taking a slice of pizza. Then looked in the box. "That's everything."

"Really?" asked Karen pulling it close to her to look inside. "Huh, I guess we'll add something new and hide it again when we're 27 or 28 to see what we put in it this time."

"That'd be fun," said Nancy.

"Definitely," agreed Hannie. "Now before I tell you my grand plan for us I have to know. Nancy why did you break down crying? I'm kind of worried now. Forget kind of, I'm really worried."

Nancy refused to look at them before finally relenting realizing that she was boxed in. The table in front of her, Bobby next to her, the window, and then the booth's back. Not looking Bobby in the eye or really anyone she sighed.

"Nancy, I know that you'll tell us when you're ready, but this is our last summer together. I don't want to go off to college thinking that something horrible is going to happen," said Karen. "Please?"

The redhead sipped her cola and glared at the table. She finally sighed before finally spilling out.

"We weren't at Leslie's party," said Nancy. "I was at the doctor's office with my Bobby, my mom…"

Oh no, thought Karen. No. No. She was sick like terminally sick, wasn't she? This wasn't cancer was it? She had heard that anyone could suddenly develop something like this. She fanned herself slightly to calm herself down.

Hannie had let out a deep breath and watched her friend hoping to guess it. She could hear her heart beating wildly in her ears.

"I'm pregnant," she said softly crying a little as Bobby had hugged her again. "I'm about…"

Karen had jumped out of her seat and ran over to behind the low booth and threw her arms around her friend. Surprised Nancy awkward tried to hug her back before giving up. Hannie had let out her breath and leaned in to kiss her friends' cheeks.

"Oh my gosh you're pregnant. I thought you had like six months to live," said Karen dramatically dropping herself back into her spot. "Like terminally ill."

"Congratulations plus you'll still be able do my plan," said Hannie. "Perfect, clear anything on your schedules from July 17 to July 23."

"Wait you're not mad at me or disappointed or…"

"Nancy, you're bringing life into the world. We can't be mad or disappointed about that," said Karen. "Besides you're eighteen you can do whatever you want, I'd imagine that you'd have a plan. You'll be a great mom and Bobby…"

She looked at him who stared right back at her daring for her to say something mean.

"You'll be a good dad," finished Hannie. "I heard you gave up your football scholarship months ago probably not because of this but that shows loyalty."

"It was a dumb decision according to my mother but thank you," he said reaching for another slice of pizza. "Yes we do have a plan. I'm going to get a certification in web devlo…"

"Great, now back to me," said Hannie and everyone turned to look at her. "This is our last summer together. Karen's going to be at Harvard, Nancy's giving this whole motherhood thing a try, and I'm… Well I'm starting my gap year. I'm not going to school right away but I'm taking my time on deciding what I'm going to do," said Hannie.

She took in a breath and waved at a group of girls that had come into the pizza shop. They had waved back before ordering their food.

"And…" said Karen. "What does this have to do with some random week in July?"

"I'm getting there," she said turning back to them. "Since it's been so long it's time, we each get to know each other better. Plus, I'm fulfilling my seven-year-old self's wish. My mom's cousin is getting married."

She waited for them to catch on.

"Congrats," said Nancy confused.

Defeated she looked to Karen who looked just as puzzled. She got the reconnecting part but what did that have to do with her mom's cousin getting married. Bobby seemed to catch on as he started to shake his head.

"No," he said. "I don't think Nancy can…"

"Bobby," she said. "What do you think I can't do?"

"Oh my gosh guys, I'm inviting you on a one-week trip to Greece for the wedding. My mom said I could bring a friend or two. It can be our girls bonding time. See some sights, get to know each other again, Karen and I can get amazingly drunk, Nancy you see another country, and it'll be a blast. Come on," said Hannie. "Please? I think we can get free lodging."

"I say yes," said Karen. "Absolutely I would not want to pass this up."

Hannie answered another text before showing Nancy her phone.

"I can travel," she said and pumped her fist. "Yes."

"That means I'm coming right?" asked Bobby stubbornly.

"No, girls only," said Karen.

"Sorry but I'll bring you back a souvenir," said Nancy kissing his cheek happily. "It'll be fun and I really want to go. What about airfare?"

"The tickets are already paid for and Linny won't go," said Hannie. "He decided to spend his summer with his new girlfriend Naomi something. Dad is staying behind since he can't get off work. So we have two free extra tickets. I really don't want to room with one of Sari's friends."

Score so it was truly going to be a girl's trip. Plus, just before school starts and they would have all this free time together.

"What if Sari's friend said yes?"

"I'll get an airplane ticket," said Karen with a sudden burst of energy. "I'll just use the money I get from work and see if my dad could match it in case I'm short. This will be the best summer ever! This'll probably be the last time it'll be the three of us for a long time. Maybe ever, we need to spend it together and…"

Hannie just laughed and nodded along with Nancy taking slice of pizza gesturing for them all to take one.

"A pizza toast may this be the summer we remember," she said. "And let's re do this box again and add something new before we leave."

Together they had raised up their slice and clinked them together and laughed some more. It was going to be great as Karen and Bobby rock paper scissored for the last piece. Nancy and Hannie making plans to learn how to cook some Greek food in the meantime. This was going to be a great summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my fanfiction account, until I get another story done. Hope you enjoy! I really like Karen and her friends and thought it would be kind of cute to write something with them.


End file.
